For the Love of Music
by MirandaHBrand
Summary: Nat is having issues involving his violin. To play or not to play, that is the question.
1. Chapter 1

_Who does she think she is?_ Nat thought to himself as he sat down on the steps of Plumfield. Nan had been teasing him about how he closes his eyes when he plays the violin. She kept taunting he looked like he was in love with his violin. _I am NOT in love with my violin._ He rested his head in his Jo exited the front doors of the Plumfield residence on her way to town, she noticed her little musician looking quite glum.

"Are you alright Nat?" She gave him a concerned head tilt.

Momentarily distracted Nat snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jo wasn't quite buying it.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Jo cocked an eyebrow at him letting on she wasn't backing down.

"Well, Nan said that I was in love with my violin… But I'm not! I just…" Nat struggled to find his words.

"You love music." Jo answered for him.

"Yeah!" Nat added.

"I'm sure she was just fooling around Nat, I wouldn't take it so hard." She gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and headed on her way. Nat remained on the steps for a few more minutes before venturing back inside. He thought about what Mrs. Jo had said, _She was just messin' around, I shouldn't take it so hard._ He shook it off.

Once he was back inside Nat went about his chores as normal, _Maybe if I finish early I can go play my violin_. He perked up and worked faster. It was his turn to do the dusting, a tedious chore he disliked greatly but the thought of his violin made it easy. Nan came tramping down the stairs rushing past him in the parlor.

"Hey Nat!" She greeted Nat cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Nan." Nat replied going back to his dusting.

"You wanna go fishin' with me and Dan later?" She played with a small china figure on the mantel as she spoke.

"Nah, I think I'm going to practice my violin when I'm done with the dusting." Nat picked up a decorative bowl and swept under it.

Nan scoffed. "Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nat became defensive.

"Nothin… Only that you're in love with it!" Nan snickered.

"I am not! I just really love music." Nat used the words Mrs. Jo used earlier.

"Yeah, suuure." Nan laughed again and skipped out of the room. Irritated Nat went back to cleaning. Soon he finished, once he had grabbed his violin he headed out to the old fence in the pasture where he normally practice.

Meanwhile Dan, Nan, and Bess are fishing by the river. Bess just caught a good sized fish and was gloating about it to Dan.

"Ha. Told you I'd beat you this time Dan!" She held up the fish proudly, suddenly it began flopping about scaring Bess. She tripped back as the fish fell back into the water below. "Not fair!" She pouted.

"Better luck next time Bess" Chuckled Dan.

"I still won!" Bess declared as she picked herself back up.

"Did not! You lost the fish!" Dan argued.

"Nan, you still say I won don't you?" Bess and Dan turn to Nan who has been standing idolly by the entire time, she was lost in thought. _Why was Nat so upset when she teased him?_

"Nan?!" Bess broke Nan's trance, "Did I win or not? Are you even listening?"

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Nan leaned back on the railing of the bridge.

"What's on yer mind Nan?" Dan was curious.

"Well, I was wonderin' why Nat got so mad when I teased him about his violin…"

"Oh, is that all?" Bess batted a hand.

"He was really mad Bess…" Nan was worried she had damaged her and Nat's friendship.

"You gotta understand Nan, Nat's dad left him that violin when he died. It means a lot to him." Dan was surprisingly sympathetic at this time.

"Wow Dan, you do have a heart!" Bess taunted. Dan glared at Bess who quickly changed her demeanor back. "Maybe you should talk to him about it Nan."

"Yeah, that's a great idea Bess! Thanks you guys." Nan brightened, and headed to the pasture where she knew Nat would be playing. She felt bad she had teased him about such a sentimental thing, she knew if someone had teased her about the doll her mother left her she'd be pretty upset too.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat was there perched on his fence post as usual, playing away on his violin. Nan approached him quietly not wanting to interrupt his beautiful music. Once he was done playing he opened his eyes to see Nan watching him intently.

'Nan? what are you doing here?" He was surprised. "You're not here to make fun of me again are you?" He frowned. Nan joined him on the fence.

"Nah… I wanted to apologize." Nat looked at her confused. "dan told me how your pop left that to ya when he…" Nan's voice drifted off, she looked down and began nervously playing with her fingers.

"Thanks Nan, that means a lot to me." Nat smiled at his blonde friend putting a hand on hers signaling it was ok. Nan looked up when he touched her, she blushed slightly.

"I-I know if someone made fun of somethin' my ma gave me… I'd be pretty mad too." Nan was opening up to Nat, something she hadn't fully done with anyone since she came to Plumfield, she had always felt like she had to put on a tough front being around all those boys, but having Nat he consoling her made her feel strangely at ease.

"Thanks for understanding." Nat added. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Nan?" Nat spoke low.

"Yeah Nat?"

"Do you wanna hear something I remember my dad used to play?" Nat seemed eager to share this particular piece with Nan.

"Yeah sure!" Nan felt honored by his gesture. Nat began playing, it was the most beautiful thing Nan had ever heard. Nan being the tomboy she was, was never really one for dancing, but the melodic grace that swept over her seem to pull her off the fence and out into the open field. She began to waltz about on her toes like she used to with her mother. She felt grateful for once in her life. While she danced and Nat played, Bess and Dan were making their way back to Plumfield.

"Dan look!" Bess pointed enthusiastically at the sight in the nearby pasture. Dan look shocked by the sight of Nan dancing. They wandered over to Nat and Nan, Dan bowed to Bess gentlemanly.

"Would you care to dance Miss Laurence?" Bess giggled and graciously accepted. Soon Dan and Bess were waltzing while Nan danced beside them. Nat all the while playing his fathers tune.

Wondering where her students were as it was almost dinner time Jo gazed across the property. Soon she noticed the three dancing to Nat as he played. This gave her a wonderful idea. _A school dance!surely Amy would love to arrange a small dance for Plumfield, organizing dances and balls were Amy's specialty._ Jo rushed back inside to tell Asia her wonderful idea.

After Nat finished playing he opened his eyes to Nan, Dan and Bess dancing. He was in shock at the sight of Nan waltzing, a bit sad he could not accompany her while he played. When he jumped off the fence, the three friends clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Called Nan rushing to give Nat a quick hug.

"That was simply marvelous Nat!" Bess applauded.

"Thank you guys!" Nat gave a slight bow and began to pack up his violin. "We should probably be getting back. It's almost dinner time." They all agreed and began back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night at dinner while everyone ate Jo giddily waited to make her big announcement.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Jo revealed. Little eyes stared back at her.

"Well, what is it Mrs. Jo?" Tommy squeaked.

"I've decided that we here at Plumfield shall have our very own… Dance!" Jo clapped her hands together in excitement. the rest of the room became a bustle with life. The students began whispering furiously.

"So, are we gonna have to, ya know, find… dates Mrs. Jo?" Emile asked nervously.

"Only if you want to Emile it is _not_ a requirement for this dance." Jo nodded affirmatively.

"Do we have ta dress up?" Dan questioned.

"Of course we have to dress up, it is a dance after all. Right Aunt Jo?" Bess turned to her Aunt awaiting her approval.

"Well, i'd like to say so. Your Sunday best will do just fine." Jo assured the boys. "Oh, Bess I was going to ask your mother if she'd like to head up the committee, do you think she'd like that?" Jo leaned toward Bess.

"Oh, mother would just adore that!" Bess squealed in excitement.

"Oh great. Looks like we're gonna have another 'enchanted ball'" Nan rolled her eyes at Nat. He laughed.

"I think it'll be fun Nan. You think maybe you'd…" He was cut off by Jo.

"Oh Nat, would you do the honor of playing your violin, so we have something to dance to?" Jo's eyes were beaming with excitement, Nat felt he could not let her down.

"O-oh… S-sure Mrs. Jo. I'd love to." Nat sunk a little disappointed, he was going to ask Nan to the dance. It'd be fun to go with his best friend.

"Oh, boys seeing as there are only two eligible ladies here at Plumfield, you _are_ allowed to ask girls from in town." Jo smiled.

"That's great!" Piped Emile.

As the rest of the kids spoke gleefully of the upcoming event Nat sat down in his chair, his head tilted down in disappointment. As they cleared the table and began preparing for bed, Nick noticed his young friend looking down.

"You ok Nat?" He cocked his head.

"Well…" He checked to make sure Mrs. Jo had left the room, he didn't want to offend her. "I kind of wanted to ask Nan to the dance, ya know as friends, but Mrs. Jo asked me to play my violin at the dance…" He lowered his head once again.

"h, I see. Yeah. sounds like Jo." She smirked to himself. "Ya know you could always tell her, that you want to attend the dance, not just play at it."

Nat looked at Nick like he was crazy. "I couldn't do that, I don't want to let her down."

"Well, if you're sure.." Nick gave Nat a look then went into the kitchen. Nat went back to sulking for a few minutes then made his way up to bed.

Amy, Jo, and Meg were sitting in the parlor making preparations for the upcoming dance.

"Oh, Jo I'm so glad you've asked me to arrange this dance for the children!" amy said flitting about the room.

"Yes, it seems like all of the children are excited for the event." Meg added quaintly. "what ever gave you such a great idea?"

"Well, I went to call the children for dinner, when I saw Nan, Dan, and Bess waltzing about the yard as Nat played his violin." Jo reported happily.

"How sweet." Amy remarked. "Well, there is much to be done. Come along Meg, we have things to do." She waved on Meg as she headed for the door. "This is going to be quite an event!" Before Jo could make a rebuttal Amy was out the door and on her way back to town with Meg. _This was just supposed to be a simple dance for the children to have some fun._ Jo worried in the parlor a minute when Nick came in a noticed the woman he felt so fondly for.

"You ok?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, yes. Amy just gets a bit carried away with dances." Jo laughed weakly.

"Oh." Nick was about to leave when he remembered how disappointed Nat was that he could not attend the dance. "Hey Jo?" Jo had turned to look out the window at the children playing outside.

"Yes Nick?" She glanced back to her farm hand.

"You ever think about getting someone else to also play music at the dance so Nat could ya know dance?" He asked shyly.

Jo looked displeased. "But, Nat looked so excited when I asked him to play. He loves to play so much, I would hate to take it away from him." She didn't understand.

"I just thought it'd be a nice idea…" Nick tipped his head and headed toward the kitchen.

Jo thought a moment about what Nick had said. _Maybe she should get someone to play so Nat could dance, but who?_ She bit her lip nervously wondering what to do. She decided to confide in Meg, she would know what to do, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
